


Disaster At First Sight

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Albus Dumbledore, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Heterochromia, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Summer 1899, Teen Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore meets young heartthrob Gellert Grindelwald, he screws it up by running away.  Can he fix his mistake before it's too late and he loses Gellert forever?





	Disaster At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dedicated to the gay disaster that is teenage Albus Dumbledore. 
> 
> A/N2: I needed a little break before I post the next chapter of Closer Than Brothers, so here have a fluffy oneshot.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_Disaster At First Sight_

.~.

“Alohomora!” 

Breathing hard, Albus pointed his wand at the crimson front door to the modest Dumbledore home. It dutifully opened and Albus took one last glance over his shoulder before entering the house. He didn’t bother to close it gently so the door slammed shut behind him, startling the already jittery young wizard. The eldest Dumbledore leaned against the door looking through the peephole, making sure he wasn’t followed. Albus slowly slid down onto the floor and hugged his legs. “This can’t be happening,” he muttered as he looked at the floor, which was littered with baby dolls, exploding snap cards, and a variety of empty sweet wrappers. “Not now.” 

He looked around the family room and cringed at what he saw. The tan curtains were askew, the couch looked warn where their cat had scratched off some of the upholstery, the coffee table was covered with parchment, quills, and ink, which had spilled on to one of the pieces of parchment and had dripped onto the floor. School books were piled up next to the table. A heavy dusting of soot framed the fireplace. He glanced toward the kitchen where dishes formed a small uneven tower in the sink. How had he let the house get so messy? But that was the least of his worries now.

Albus peeled off his purple waistcoat, which had been a foolish choice to wear, as the sun was blazing overhead. He wiped the sweat from his brow, which he tried to convince himself was strictly from the heat. 

“Albus, what’s the matter?” Having heard the door slam, Ariana trotted into the room. She settled down next to her brother, smoothing her cotton yellow dress so that it pooled around her legs. Then she gently tapped Albus’ shoulder, causing him to look over at her. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Then Aberforth thundered down the stairs soon after his sister, towering over them both as he approached. He took in Albus’ defeated demeanor. “Oh no. Albus, are the creditors back?” 

“No,” Albus assured him with a sniff. “It’s not that.”

“Good. Guess my hex worked.”

Albus looked scandalized. “You _hexed_ a creditor? Where was I when this happened?”

“Let’s not worry about that now,” Aberforth said hastily. “You sounded upset just a second ago. What’s got your wand in a knot so much that you ran all the way back home and hid?”

Albus’ cheeks colored. “I… saw someone.”

Aberforth and Ariana exchanged a knowing look.

“You mean you saw a boy,” Aberforth clarified.

“Not _just_ a boy,” Albus said dreamily, his eyes fluttering as he recalled that fateful moment when he witnessed perfection walking through the town square. “The most gorgeous human being to ever walk the earth! I think I’m in love.”

“Not again,” Aberforth muttered. 

“Oh, leave him be, Abe,” Ariana chided. “He’s just excited.”

“No, I won’t leave him be!” Aberforth shook his index finger directly at Albus. “This is an all-too-familiar pattern of yours – and I’m getting tired of it.”

“It is not,” Albus mumbled, although he couldn’t deny it.

“Oh yeah?” Aberforth goaded him. “Remember when you cried for two days straight when your friend Geraldo Marchbanks married Amelie Bones because it took him off the market?”

“Or when you could barely walk straight because Auror-in-training David Dawlish called you brilliant when you visited the ministry for school?” Ariana recalled.

“Or when Moran Stebbins was crowned Quidditch player of the year?” Aberforth recalled. “You plastered his posters all over your room, with him in various states of undress.”

“So?” Albus blushed. “What’s your point?”

“At one time or another, you said that _all of them_ were the most gorgeous humans to ever walk the earth.” Aberforth’s infuriating grin was not helping matters. Albus had to concentrate not to use a hex of his own on his witless wonder of a brother.

“No, this is completely different,” Albus insisted. “This boy is in a league of his own.”

“Guess that means he’s out of your league then.” Aberforth grinned.

Albus glared at him. “Thanks for your support.”

“Aw, I’ll bet he’s really cute,” said Ariana, trying to diffuse any tension between her siblings. “What’s his name, Albus?” 

Albus shrugged.

Aberforth rolled his eyes. “ _Really_ , Albus? You’re madly in love with this boy and you don’t even know his name?”

“I’ve never seen him before today. He must be new to Godric’s Hollow,” Albus surmised. “He was surrounded by a pack of girls who were trying to show him around. I couldn’t just approach him and ask for his name! That would be the epitome of awkward.”

“If anyone’s the epitome of awkward, it’s you,” was Aberforth’s latest zinger. “Besides, a pack of girls? It’s not looking good for you, then.” 

Albus scowled at his brother and cursed at him under his breath.

“Ignore him,” Ariana insisted, squeezing Albus’ hand. “What does your boy look like?”

Albus sighed dramatically, fanning himself with his hand as he recalled the current object of his affections. “He has these gorgeous blonde curls. I didn’t get that close to him so I didn’t get a good look at his eyes, but he walked with such confidence as if he owned the village. And his lilting deep voice, Merlin… his voice makes me want to… um,” he paused looking at his younger sister, “kiss him.” 

“Thanks for that image, now I can go throw up in the bathroom,” said Aberforth with a shudder.

But Albus wasn’t done. “And his smile! I saw him smile at one of the girls and I would’ve given anything at that moment to be her. And then he winked and I almost swooned.”

“Swooning. That’s so _you_ , Albus. You know, he sounds like a real git to me,” said Aberforth.

“No one asked you, Abe,” said Ariana, before turning to her brother. “Albus, you’ve got to go talk to him.”

Albus looked rather terrified at the prospect. “But what will I say?”

“Anything,” said his sister. “You’re knowledgeable about a variety of subjects. Or ask him about himself. But you’d better do it before someone else does.”

“You’re right,” Albus realized. “I think I will.” 

“Good,” said Ariana. “He’ll love you, Albus. Just be yourself.”

“We don’t even know if he’d like me like that. I should be happy with just his friendship.” Albus had never told a worse lie that the words he’d just voiced. “Maybe I should prepare something to talk about,” Albus fretted. “Just in case I draw a blank.”

Then Aberforth had a brilliant idea. “No, you don’t want to sound fake. Just say whatever comes to you in the moment.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Albus worried.

“Yes, you’ll do great,” said Aberforth, all the while knowing that Albus would most likely accidentally insult the poor fellow. Then, hopefully, Albus would forget about the boy and their life could go back to normal. “It’s best not to plan these things.”

“I’ll seek him out tomorrow, then,” Albus vowed, a smile lighting up his pale features as he smoothed his auburn bangs out of his face. “Who’s ready for lunch?”

Aberforth and Ariana ran to their chairs at the kitchen table and looked expectantly at Albus.

.~.

_Meanwhile, two streets down from the Dumbledore home_

Renowned magical historian Bathilda Bagshot lounged in her favorite armchair, studying her notes for her latest books on oracles when a familiar face breezed in through the side door. Bathilda looked up and set her notes aside for the moment. 

“Gellert? What happened?” She asked her blonde great-nephew, who looked rather dazed. “You look like you’re glowing.”

Gellert gave her a tiny smile and clutched at his chest. “I saw the most beautiful vision.”

“A vision?” Alarmed, Bathilda rushed over to the boy. “Are you alright, dear? Do you need to sit down?”

“No, Tante, not a real vision,” said Gellert, chuckling. “I saw someone across the square and my heart almost stopped beating.”

“Oh. What did he look like?” Bathilda asked, hiding a smile as she settled back into her chair.

Gellert swallowed hard. “How do you know it’s a he?”

“Gellert, please.” Bathilda stared at him, her expression faintly exasperated as she raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine, it was a he.” Gellert waved her off as he took a seat on the couch. “I didn’t get a good look at him, I was too far away. But he had red hair. It was longer than mine and he had it pulled back, showing off his perfectly sculpted cheekbones.”

“Red hair?” Bathilda smiled fondly. “You must’ve seen Albus. He comes to visit me regularly. I let him borrow some of my books. He’s such a nice boy.”

“Albus?” Gellert brightened. “Is that his name? It’s rather unusual.”

“Yes, he lives a few streets away.”

Then Gellert had a sobering thought. “Someone that gorgeous probably has a steady girlfriend.”

“No, he’s never been attached to anyone that I know of,” Bathilda sweetly informed him.

“Really? Interesting.” Gellert tried not to sound too eager but Bathilda saw right through him.

“I could see him going for you, Gellert,” she said, reaching over to pat his hand.

“Are you sure he’s… into men?”

Bathilda chuckled. “Have you seen his purple and golden waistcoat? And that’s one of his less flamboyant outfits.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Gellert reasoned, but he was encouraged. “Is he half-way intelligent?”

Bathilda beamed at him. “Albus was valedictorian and Head Boy at Hogwarts, as well as a recipient for numerous awards. Most times I see him he’s got a new book in his hands. He’ll be more than able to keep up with you.”

“Merlin! Bookish and skinny as hell? He’s just my type!” Gellert nervously wrung his hands. “Not to mention I have a thing for redheads.”

“He sounds perfect for you.” Bathilda smiled indulgently at her nephew. 

“Hmm. Perhaps tomorrow I should go to his house and…” Then Gellert remembered himself. “Oh, _hell_ no. I can’t afford to get distracted right now, not when my…research takes precedence.”

“Gellert, you’ve been working so hard,” Bathilda reminded him. “I think you need a little break from the… research you’ve been conducting. Why not go see Albus tomorrow? And who knows, maybe he can help you with your research.”

“Maybe,” said Gellert, privately knowing that he’d never confide in anyone about his quest for the Hallows, no matter how attractive they might be. But perhaps this Albus may yet be useful to him. That sounded like the perfect lie that Gellert could tell himself so that he could chase after the redhead. “I think I’ll go visit him tomorrow, see what this supposedly brilliant boy is like.”

“Even if he isn’t interested, he would make a fine friend,” said Bathilda.

“That would be a major letdown,” said Gellert. “But I’ll try anyway. Where does he live?”

Bathilda answered him and Gellert spent the rest of the daydreaming about what he’d say to this Albus.

.~.

_The next day_

Albus rose early so he could claim his usual reading spot in the town square. Making sure his siblings were still sound asleep, Albus quietly left the house, carrying his most recent borrowed book, _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science._ Thanks to his recent correspondence with noted alchemist Nicholas Flamel, Albus’ interest in alchemy had soared and he thought it prudent to learn as much as he could about the subject.

Albus took a seat with his back to the gurgling fountain, enjoying the feel of the mist that floated his way on such a hot day. He settled in for what he thought would be a long morning of reading before he expected his crush to show. But what he didn’t realize was that the boy was already there waiting for him. 

“Ahem.”

Albus looked up from his book to find himself faced with the current object of his affections. He had the presence of mind to stand up so he could greet the boy on even ground. His heart was thudding in his chest as he clasped his trembling hands behind his back. _Don’t say something stupid._

“Hi.” Gellert extended his hand, shooting Albus his most winning smile, summoning confidence around him like a shield. Merlin, this Albus was even cuter up close! He could count the freckles on the boy’s nose, he was standing so near. Vaguely he remembered a warning from his aunt about invading someone's personal space but he ignored it. “I’m Gellert Grindelwald.”

Albus took one look at those mismatched eyes and a shiver ran through his body. Albus had never experienced anything so intense, not even with his other crushes. It was almost like the boy was looking right through him into his very soul. So, naturally, instead of replying, Albus took one last look at the boy before he turned tail and ran. He didn’t stop until he reached the Dumbledore home.

_Meanwhile_

.~.

Gellert stormed into Bathilda Bagshot’s home, clutching a book on Alchemy.

“Oh dear.” Bathilda looked up from her knitting as Gellert stomped into the living room. “What’s the matter, love? Did you meet Albus?”

“Yeah.” A dark cloud hung over Gellert as he approached his great-aunt. How could he have been so stupid to think that the boy would actually talk to him? He was such a fool.

“And?”

Gellert glared at Bathilda as if it was all her fault. “It was a disaster. He didn’t want to talk to me. He could barely stand to look at me.” 

“I sincerely doubt that.” Bathilda set her knitting aside and patted the empty place next to her on the couch. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

Gellert took a seat next to her. “I walked up to him, introduced myself, and offered my hand. He caught my eye, gave me this look of absolute horror and ran away. He was in such a hurry he even left his book behind.” Gellert held up the book for her to see before he set it down next to him on the couch. 

“Oh, Gellert, you must be misinterpreting something,” Bathilda chided. “Young Albus would never be that rude. He’s always so polite to me.”

“I’m not,” Gellert said hotly. “It happened just as I said. Are you _sure_ you haven’t told anyone that I was expelled from Durmstrang? I never should’ve taken the fall for my lover, well ex-lover now.” 

Bathilda placed a calming hand on his shoulder, which helped to steady Gellert somewhat. “I haven’t told a soul, dear.”

“Then it must’ve been my weird eye.” Gellert arranged his bangs so that one side hung in front of his grey eye. “I should’ve cast the glamour spell to cover it up. I wish I’d never let you talk me out of it.”

“Gellert, your heterochromia is part of who you are.” Bathilda gently brushed Gellert’s bangs out of both eyes. “It’s part of what makes you unique. You shouldn’t hide it.”

“Yes, but he seemed frightened of me. Do I look that much like a monster?” Gellert’s voice carried a hint of doubt, one that Bathilda wasn’t familiar with. So she gently swatted him on the head.

“Ow,” he whined. “What was that for?”

“Gellert Grindelwald, you’re extremely attractive and you know it,” Bathilda scolded him. “There’s no need to indulge in self-pity, especially when it’s not warranted. Albus must’ve been struck dumb by your beauty – that’s the only explanation that fits.”

“Yeah right,” Gellert said bitterly, putting his face in his hands. “He couldn’t wait to get away from me.”

“I doubt that very much,” said Bathilda. “I think you should try again.”

“I don’t know if I want to.” Gellert looked up at his great-aunt and grimaced. “He’ll just reject me again.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Bathilda insisted. “He was just overcome with nerves. Give him another chance.”

“Maybe,” Gellert considered. “But he’ll have to come to me. I won’t seek him out.”

“You need to return his book,” Bathilda reminded him.

Gellert groaned. “Ugh, you’re right. Alright, I’ll give him another chance. But if he’s rude to me once more, I won’t ever speak to him again.”

“Fair enough,” said Bathilda as she rose from her seat and motioned for Gellert to follow. “Now, help me make breakfast and after you eat, you can return his book.”

.~.

_Meanwhile_

Albus quickly returned home, wanting to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. He should probably pick out his tombstone, which would read ‘death by idiocy’. That sounded about right. 

Once inside the house, he headed straight for the couch, where he buried his head under a pillow and summoned the blanket around him like a makeshift cocoon. All he wanted to do was wallow in his self-pity, but his siblings had different ideas.

Aberforth and Ariana cautiously approached the couch, wondering what had happened to make their brother act this way.

“Merlin, Albus, what happened that made you want to stick your head in the sand like a bloody ostrich?” Aberforth wondered, slowly pulling the blanket back to reveal a teary-eyed Albus. 

“Did you meet that boy?” Ariana asked.

Albus nodded miserably.

“What did you say to him?” Aberforth asked with a knowing grin. “Did you ramble on and on about transfiguration theories and bore him to death? Or did you keep talking about all your awards and make him feel insignificant?”

“No… that’s the worst part,” Albus confessed, straightening up to sit on the couch properly. “I didn’t say anything _at all_. I took one look at his eyes and I swear our souls connected. I felt a frisson of lightning course through my body as if I recognized him even though we’ve never met before. It scared me so much that I turned and ran.”

Aberforth shook his head. “That’s just sad. Why in Merlin’s name would you do that? Albus, you’ve been crushing hard on this guy!”

Albus looked miserable. “I was struck dumb by his beauty. Literally. I couldn’t get any words out. So I panicked.”

“Aw, that’s so romantic,” Ariana gushed, squeezing her elder brother’s hand.

Aberforth couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his brother’s stupid antics. “Albus, you should hear yourself. You sound like you’re caught up in one of those cheesy romance novels you’re so fond of.”

“I had my chance and I blew it,” Albus wailed. “All I had to do was tell him my name, but I took one look at those mismatched eyes and my throat ran dry. So I turned tail and ran. Some Gryffindor I am!”

“It figures. Normally I can never get you to shut up,” Aberforth said. “Did you at least get his name?”

“His name is Gellert Grindelwald.” Albus sighed, his voice filled with longing. “Even his name is perfect.”

“Hmm. Maybe I should invite this Grindelwald fellow over if his presence will make you shut up,” Aberforth said slyly.

“No, I can never face him again!” Albus moaned. “He must think that I’m an idiot. Or that I’m rude.”

“Probably both,” said Aberforth, enjoying this moment immensely. 

“You’re not helping,” Albus glared at him. “What am I supposed to do?”

“I think you should forget about him entirely,” Aberforth advised with a straight face, making Albus want to slug him.

“Be nice, Abe,” Ariana chided. “Albus, I think you should try again.”

“But how can I face him?” Albus worried.

“Tell him you were having a bad day and that you didn’t mean to be rude,” said Ariana. “Apologize and then introduce yourself. It should work itself out from there.”

Then Albus realized something. “My book! I was so flustered that I left it in the square. I’d better go look for it right now because it’s one that I borrowed. Can you manage for a bit while I’m gone?”

“We’ll be fine,” Ariana assured him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Albus promised. He naturally stubbed his toe and cursed under his breath before stumbling out the door.

Aberforth stared at Ariana, shaking his head. “He’s a walking disaster. I don’t know how he managed to win all those awards if he can barely walk straight.”

“Aw, Abe, he’s just nervous,” said his sister. “I think it’s sweet.”

“His mooning about is bloody annoying, that’s what it is,” said Aberforth, before changing gears. “How about a game of exploding snap? I’ll bet we can finish one before he comes back.”

Ariana brightened, all the while hoping that Albus would fare better this time around. “Yes, let’s.” 

_Meanwhile_

.~.

Albus rushed toward the town square, praying that no one else had picked up his book. It was the property of Hogwarts and he really couldn’t afford to pay a lost fee. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Albus spotted his crush walking directly towards him on the opposite side of the street. Albus’ heart skipped a beat as he regarded the boy from afar. 

He had two options. One, he could hide and wait for the boy to pass, or two, he could confront him. This was his chance to make things right between them and Albus couldn’t let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Determined, he headed straight for the boy, who didn’t diverge from his path. The boy paused when he noticed Albus heading towards him but he kept walking.

They met in the middle of the cobblestone street and Albus managed to find his voice this time.

“Hi. Um, I’m Albus. Albus Dumbledore.” As he extended his trembling right hand, Albus felt his cheeks burn. As if this wasn’t embarrassing enough, his face had to give himself away.

The blonde – Gellert -- shook Albus’ outstretched hand and their touch lingered longer than was necessary before they pulled away. 

“This is yours,” said Gellert, his expression unreadable. “I thought I’d return it to you.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Albus took the book from Gellert and clutched it tightly. “Look, I’m truly sorry I ran away earlier. That was rude of me.”

Gellert warily regarded him. “I think I know why you did.”

“You do?” Albus’ eyes grew wide. Had he been found out? Was he really that transparent?

“It’s because my heterochromia freaks you out,” said Gellert, pointing at his grey eye which was a tad misshapen. “It’s alright, I’m used to it. I know it can be rather disarming.” He tried to shrug it off but Albus’ reaction still hurt.

“What?” Albus croaked as he gazed into that mesmerizing pair of mismatched eyes. “No, you’ve got it all wrong.”

“Really?” Gellert said coolly, crossing his arms. “Then why did you run from me if you weren’t put off by my eye?”

“Because… because when our eyes met, the weight of your stare gutted me to my very core and all I wanted to do was snog you senseless. That scared me so much that I ran away.” Albus blushed all the way to his roots. “Which I will be doing now because I’ve said way too much. Good day.” Albus turned to leave, his task completed.

“Hey, wait!” Gellert called, a bit of desperation present in his voice.

Albus tensed, hoping the boy wouldn’t humiliate him too much as he turned back around. “Yes?”

“You’re really interested in me?” Gellert asked.

Albus was surprised to hear a hint of doubt in that lilting deep voice, which carried just a hint of a German accent. “I thought it was obvious from my ridiculous behavior. Please don’t make me say it again.”

“What if I want you to?”

“Why would you… oh.” Albus gave a nervous laugh as his eyes widened. “Oh!”

Gellert grinned at him. “You know, you really had me fooled. I thought that I repulsed you but it really was the opposite, wasn’t it?”

“Is… is that alright?” Even now, uncertainty rested in Albus’ crystal blue eyes and Gellert wanted to banish it. 

“It’s brilliant,” said Gellert, flashing Albus his trademark wink. “I think we’ll have a lot of fun together this summer. That is, if you want.”

“I want that very much indeed,” Albus breathed.

“Good.” Gellert boldly reached for Albus’ hand and kissed it before looking Albus straight in the eye. "I can't wait to get to know you, Albus Dumbledore."

From that moment on, Albus knew he’d lost his heart to Gellert forever.

.~.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a comment below and tell me what you think. Hopefully Albus wasn't too OOC. :)


End file.
